Mujeres
by Felton.Bieber
Summary: Pequeños relatos sobre mis tres parejas favoritas (Out Cannon) Ginny/Blaise Theo/Luna y Draco/Hermione. Mujeres. lo que nos pidan podemos si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos por ustedes mujeres


•Mujeres.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto NO es un song-fic. Simplemente puse una letra de canción porque realmente me pareció apropiada para la ocasión. Tanto para el fic, como para ustedes mujeres… ¡Feliz día!

Otra cosa estos son pequeños relatos sobre mis tres parejas favoritas (Out Cannon) Ginny/Blaise Theo/Luna y Draco/Hermione.

Bueno ahora sí ¡A leer!

***Ginny/Blaise* **

No se quien las invento...  
no se quien nos hizo ese favor...  
tuvo que ser dios  
que vio al hombre tan solo  
y sin dudarlo  
pensó en dos... en dos.

Y aquí estaba otra vez…En _La Madriguera_. Después de una quinta y última pelea con Harry. Y es que a pesar de ser _"El Elegido" _Harry no tenía nada de tacto. Es más parecía olvidar todo. Y esta fue la ocasión después de que Ginny con miles de indirectas le dijera desde hace una semana que no olvide que _tal vez _el viernes 8 de marzo era una fecha importante. Lo hizo.

Pensó que quizás había estado haciendo algo para la noche o por lo menos un "_¡Feliz día pelirroja!"_ Pero ¡No! **N-A-D-A.**

Al _niño-que-vivió_ se le había olvidado que se celebraba hoy. Y no es que realmente le afectara pero… Ya iba pasando esto muchas veces, olvidaba su cumpleaños, su aniversario y cosas así. No lo culpaba y es que realmente Potter tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Hace un año había acabado con _Voldemort_, pero ahora su trabajo de auror le quitaba mucho tiempo. Lo comprendía pero ya no podía más. Pero ya no.

"_Me merezco a alguien que se preocupe por mi"-_ se decía una y otra vez la pequeña de los Weasley así que aquí estaba. Un año después de vuelta en _La Madriguera._

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y al cabo de unos minutos una señora regordeta y pelirroja salió limpiándose las manos en un delantal.

-¡Ginny, querida! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, pasa hija están todos en casa. Han venido a celebrar la fecha-decía la alegre señora haciéndose a un lado para que Weasley pasara.

Y realmente se llevó una sorpresa, ahí estaban todos; Desde Charlie, hasta Percy. Estaban Bill con_ Flegggg_, (rió al recordar su apodo) y su abultado vientre. Estaba George que lucía ya muchísimo mejor –Se entristeció un momento al recordar a su gemelo _Fred- _también estaba Ron y Lavender (Ya que la relación con Hermione no había funcionado). Todo estaba perfectamente decorado, su padre con una sonrisa radiante se levantó a felicitar a su hija.

Ginny notaba como todo irradiaba alegría y eso la hizo sentirse bien. Después de recibir saludos y felicitaciones por parte de todos sus hermanos. La señora Weasley se dispuso a servir la cena.

Entre temas de _Celestina Warbeck _quien robaba el caldero de todas las brujas y magos y los llenaba de amor o algo así, la comida pasó.

Las siete de la noche dieron, y cada uno se dispuso a ir a su casa.

-Ginny, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-su madre claramente se daba cuenta que algo ocurría.

Al apartarse del tumulto Molly comenzó la charla.

-¿Qué pasó con Harry querida? ¿Han discutido nuevamente?-siempre tan certera. Por algo era su madre.

-Sí mamá, pero esta será la última vez. Y si me disculpas no quiero hablar de ello. Saldré un rato-dijo Ginny antes de abrazar a su madre.- ¡Feliz día!-dijo antes de salir de la habitación y desaparecerse en un poco concurrido callejón del Londres muggle.

Que… ¿Cómo conocía el mundo muggle? ¡Fácil! Hermione le había dado un "tour".

Caminaba distraídamente hacia un conocido bar muggle donde ya había venido otras veces con la castaña y otras amigas de Hogwarts. Al entrar, no notó como una intensa mirada se clava en ella de la manera menos disimulada posible.

Caminando entre la gente que baila y gritaba llegó hasta el pequeño bar. Donde ya era costumbre servirse un trago con Hermione cada viernes desde hace más de un mes.

-Un tequila por favor- y es que realmente Ginny le había tomado un gustillo a esa bebida muggle, con limón y sal. Simplemente le fascinaba, no era alcohólica ni nada, pero tenía que admitir que los muggles si que sabían divertirse con todo eso. Y por favor, Ginny Weasley jamás se quedaría como una vieja renegada implemente porque terminó con su novio.

Después de beber del pequeño vaso, sintió como una fría mano toaba su pecoso hombro y de un respingo se dio la vuelta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a alguien que, bueno… No había visto en mucho, y jamás pensó encontrarlo después del colegio y menos aún en un lugar así.

_Blaise Zabini _un moreno con unos intensos ojos azules y la sonrisa más fascinante que había visto en su vida, le regalaba un intensa mirada mientras sonreía como la serpiente que era.

-Comadreja…-dijo Zabini riendo, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado- Donde dejaste a Potter-dijo como si nada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Zabini-dijo Ginny con la intensión de pararse, y es que como no. Si esa asquerosa víbora la desvestía con la mirada y eso la perturbaba de sobremanera.

-¿Te vas tan rápido pelirroja? ¡Ah, claro! Potter debe estar esperándote. Es que no puede andar dos minutos sin niñera-se mofó el moreno mientras pedía otra ronda de tequilas para él y Ginny.- ¡Vamos! Te invito un trago.

-De ti serpiente, no aceptaría ni la hora-escupió Weasley mientras le daba la espalda al ex slytherin.

-Amargada-sonrió Zabini mientras se encogía de hombros. El jamás rogaba. Y menos a Weasley.

-¿Cómo me has llamado imbécil?-soltó Ginny mientras volteaba nuevamente hacia Blaise.

-A-m-a-r-g-a-d-a- dijo el moreno, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- pensé que sabías divertirte. Pero ya veo que esos rumores de Hogwarts no eran más que palabrería. Así que vete amargada.

-¡No me vuelvas a decir así!-gritó la pelirroja, que en ese momento lo único rojo no era su cabello- Tú no me conoces.

-Si me dejaras hacerlo...-sonrío Zabini- seguro que nos conoceríamos mejor.

-¡Cállate!-siseó Ginny tomando asiento- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? O es que no sabes que es un lugar _muggle._

-No digas tonterías Weasley-dijo Zabini mientras bebía el transparente licor-Eso ya no me importa. Además este lugar es genial-dijo como si fuera el lugar más maravilloso del mundo-Estos muggles si que saben divertirse-dicho esto soltó una sonora carcajada.

A Ginny este gesto le sorprendió, y es que encontrarse a Blaise Zabini, una asquerosa serpiente, siempre conocido como amante de la sangre pura. En un lugar así… La dejaba perpleja y más si se reía tan abiertamente con ella ¡Una Weasley _gryffindor_!

-Me sorprende Zabi…-la cortó.

-Dime Blaise pelirroja. Tanta formalidad me desespera.- sonrió el muchacho.-Pero de verdad… me sorprende que no andes con Potter.

-Hemos terminado-soltó como si estuviera hablando con un amigo de hace años-nunca funcionó.

-¡Merlín! Tendrías que aprender a callar _Skeeter. _Podría estar por aquí-sonrió.-Anda bebe, que no le he echado nada.

Y entre tragos y charla, en menos de una hora ambos chicos estaban en media pista de baile, como si se hubieran conocido de toda su vida.

-Ahora sé que no eres una amargada pelirroja-sonrió coquetamente Zabini mientras se movían frenéticamente por toda la pista-Y te has ganado el título de fiestera oficial.

-¡Cállate Blaise!-dijo Ginny mientras sonreía.

Y es que de verdad, estas últimas horas las había pasado muy bien. Blaise Zabini era una serpiente amigable y sin veneno. Es más su sentido del humor hacían que fuera la persona más amigable del mundo para la pelirroja.

Después de unos cuantos bailes más y otras buena ronda de tragos.

-Ha sido un placer pasar contigo esta noche _Ginny_-dijo el moreno con las voz cargada de sensualidad, mientras tomaba la delicada mano de Ginny y posaba sus fríos labios en el dorso de esta-Espero que te escapes de Potter y la comadreja más seguido-bromeó.

Y mientras soltaba su mano, depositó un pequeño papel en ella, y se desapareció entre la multitud.

"_El cómo ocurrió.., no me lo digas,_

_Nadie podría entenderlo, menos explicarlo,_

_Te esperé con sutil ansia…Ginny, y es que hace mucho que te veo…_

_Solo nosotros sabemos algo,_

_Que entre esta inocente amistad,_

_Se oculta un sentimiento prohibido _

_Mañana 7pm._

_B.Z ¡Feliz día!"_

Realmente a pesar de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba, Ginny pudo distinguir claramente como la luz iba tomando paso. Y este día no había sido para nada malo.

_Mujeres__  
__lo que nos pidan podemos__  
__si no podemos no existe__  
__y si no existe lo inventamos__  
__por ustedes__  
__mujeres_

***Theo/Luna* **

_Que hubiera escrito Neruda__  
__Que habría pintado Picasso__  
__Si no existieran musas como ustedes…mujeres._

Esa mañana era un día especial sin duda. Y es que a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en el mundo mágico bien sabia Theodore Nott que se celebraba hoy, tal vez su querida Luna no lo supiera pero él sí. Y haría que este primer 8 de marzo juntos sea especial y lo recordara siempre. _  
_

Había leído en muchos libros muggles, que era una tradición festejar a las mujeres y a Nott le parecía muy bien. Y es que como no… Si ellas eran simplemente exquisitas.

Dispuesto a darle el mejor regalo a su querida Luna, se puso manos a la obra. Primero mandándole un mensaje en el cual decía que se verían a la salida del ministerio. Ambos trabajaban ahí.

_Des_pués de salir de su hogar, fue directo al callejón Diagon donde haría una reservación. Y es que no sabía muy bien si a Luna le agradara la idea. Pero aún así correría el riesgo.

La mañana y tarde pasó tranquilamente y cuando llegó la hora se salida se topó con Luna, como todas las tardes. Esta lucía tan radiante como siempre.

Y eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, la felicidad e inocencia que irradiaba por doquier.

Después de decirle lo hermosa que se veía caminaron rumbo al callejón Diagon y entraron a un nuevo y sofisticado restaurant que habían abierto ahí.

Al llegar a su apartado un camarero los saludó amablemente y entregó un hermoso ramo de rosas mágicas y muggles a Theo y este encantado las tomó. Ya que había pedido claramente que cuando llegaran le pasaran el obsequio para su novia.

-¡Theo!-soltó Luna asustada-¿Estás saliendo con el señor?-Luna, en ese instante no entendía nada. Pensaba que Theo la quería a ella y por eso mismo ella había aceptado ser su novia.

-¿Qué?-el pálido muchacho soltó de golpe la exclamación- ¡No, Luna! Merlín…

-¿Merlín…, Así se llama?…Es que ¿No te gusta mi nombre?-a la rubia se le notaba claramente lo confundida y asustada que estaba.

-¡No Luna! Escúchame-Theo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, es que ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó que algo así le iba a ocurrir.

El mesero viendo todo el alboroto que aquél gesto había causado se desapareció.

-Luna, yo he pedido que me traigan las flores…Son para ti-dijo Theo muy ofuscado, mientras le tendía las flores a su novia- ¡Feliz día!

-Es que Theo, hoy no es mi cumpleaños-decía la confundida rubia, realmente esto era muy raro hasta para ella.

-Luna… es el día de la mujer-ya cansado, Theo decidió decirlo todo de la manera más simple.-Y quería festejártelo.

Luna, algo sonrojada por las locuras que había dicho, y también confundida porque jamás había escuchado hablar sobre eso. En su calendario solo había días como _"Día del nargle"_ _"Nacimiento de los biblblers"_ Pero... ¿Día de la mujer? Tendría que preguntarle a Hermione sobre eso.

-sabes… las flores tienen nargles-sonrió tímidamente Luna, mientras Theo rodaba los ojos y sonreía a su novia.

Esas ocurrencias de parte de Luna eran siempre iguales, y a pesar de no saber casi nunca de lo que su novia hablaba él se sentía feliz. Porque realmente tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo junto a él.

_Y si habitaran la luna__  
__habrían mas astronautas que__  
__arenas en el mar__  
__mas viajes al espacio que historias__  
__en un bar..._

***Draco/Hermione***

_Dicen que fue una costilla__  
__hubiese dado mi columna vertebral...__  
__por verlas andar__  
__después de hacer el amor__  
__hasta el tocador__  
__y sin voltear..._

Después de un agotador viaje hasta la cabina por la cual se entraba al _Ministerio de Magia._ Hermione Granger caminaba por su despacho mientras releía unos pergaminos que le había dejado el ministro sobre una nueva ley que tenía que aprobar.

A pesar de saber claramente que día era hoy, eso no le quitaba importancia a su trabajo. Y es que en sus planes no estaba que alguien le hiciera "algo" para este día ni nada de eso. Tomando en cuenta que muy pocos magos y brujas sabía que hoy era una fecha "importante" en el mundo muggle.

Después de a ver releído 5 veces el pergamino, asegurándose de que no había alguna falla firmó. Ahora solo le faltaba la firma del jefe del departamento de _La Ley Mágica Internacional._

Y ese era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Su relación había mejorado notablemente y ya no usaban apelativos mal vistos frente a la comunidad mágica. Hacía el intento de únicamente llamarse por sus apellidos.

Tomando en sus manos el portafolio con todos los documentos ya transcritos y en orden, se encaminó hacia el despacho del platinado. En el transcurso se topó con uno que otro colega de Hogwarts que ahora trabajaban junto a ella en el Ministerio.

Al llegar al despacho número 131 se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras llamaba. En menos de dos segundos la puerta era abierta y se podía observar la pulcra oficina de Malfoy. El cuál se había tomado la molestia de levantarse de su asiento y mover la varita para así abrir la puerta.

-Granger-fue el saludo de Malfoy mientras hacia entrar a la castaña, y cerraba la puerta del mismo modo que la abrió.- ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Malfoy, solo tienes que firmar esto. U para una nueva Ley-dijo Hermione con toda compostura del mundo.

-¿De qué trata?-preguntó Malfoy mientras cogía los papeles que la ex _gryffindor_ le tendía.

-¡Léelo!-dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a enfurecerse. Es que Malfoy realmente era un engreído.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú-sonrió Malfoy. Realmente le gusta hacer que Hermione se saliera de sus cabales. Y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Es que acaso no sabes leer hurón-le espetó Granger. A la que ya se le notaban los primeros indicios de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Quiero que me lo digas tú-volvió a decir Malfoy. Haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ese gesto sorprendió a Hermione. Realmente Malfoy se veía adorable ¡No pienses tonterías Hermione! Se reprendió mentalmente.

-¡No lo haré! Léelo-dijo la leona conteniendo los gritos.

-Como quieras Granger, pero con esa actitud no firmaré-comentó Draco mientras fingía leer los documentos.

Viendo que Malfoy no hacia esfuerzo por leer Hermione cedió.

-Es sobre Los derechos de los Trolls y la caza de estos. Ya sabes… Lo habíamos hablado antes.

-Sabía que me lo dirías Granger, pero igual no firmaré-dijo Malfoy mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy! Firma rápido. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –dijo la castaña ya molesta.

-¿Cómo verte con la comadreja pobretona de tu novio-dijo Malfoy sonriendo de lado.

-No le digas así, y para que te quede claro Ronald no es mi novio-se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho-Y eso a ti no te interesa-fingió no a verse dado cuenta.

-Así que no estás con la comadreja…

-No te importa Malfoy, firma rápido-Hermione quería dejar de hablar sobre eso. Y es que realmente no le gusta que no haya funcionado su relación con Ron, pero tenía que superarlo.

-¿Porqué terminaron?-preguntó Malfoy.

-NO TE IMPORTA MALFOY-gritó ya cansada Hermione.

-No me grites Granger, que no estoy sordo-dijo Malfoy mientras fingía destapar su oído-Al fin te diste cuenta que el pobretón no era digno de ti, o bueno… todo lo digno que se puede ser tratándose de una persona como tú.

-Malfoy, me importa un comino lo que tu pienses simplemente firma el jodido papel.-Hermione comenzaba a tensar su mano alrededor de su túnica.

-Vamos Granger ¿Me lanzarás un _Expelliarmus?-_rió Malfoy.

-Eso y más si no firmas el condenado papel-dijo tajante mientras sacaba su varita. Y es que Malfoy ya la tenía harta con sus estúpidos jueguitos, primero se portaba bien, luego era un jodido cabrón, pero tenía que admitir que era malditamente guapo cuando se ponía así.

-Tranquila Granger, solo quería jugar-sonrió, mientras tomaba una pluma y firma el papel-Ahora sí, puedes irte que ya mucho tiempo has estado en mi presencia.-dijo, tendiéndole los papeles mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.-Vete.

La castaña salió lo más airada que pudo mientras ponía todos los papeles bajo su brazo.

¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿Qué se cree? Cuando llegó a su despacho tiró los papeles a su escritorio, donde algo llamó su atención. Entre los pergaminos desperdigados en la pequeña mesa estaba una nota verde donde únicamente había unas cuantas palabras.

"_Feliz día leona, nos vemos luego. D.M" _

¡QUÉ SE CREÍA ESTE INFELIZ! Dispuesta a golpearlo como en su tercer año, se encaminó a la puerta de su despacho abriéndola con toda la rabia que tenía y ahí se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Malfoy estaba parado con las manos en sus bolsillos, con ese porte tan característico suyo, mientras le sonreía de lado y decía.

-¿te gustó mi sorpresa Hermione…?-y al finalizar empojaba a la leona a la oficina sellando sus labios con un cálido y pasional beso que en poco segundo Hermione correspondió.

_Nosotros con el machismo__  
__ustedes al feminismo... y al final__  
__la historia termina en par__  
__pues de pareja vinimos y en pareja__  
__hay que terminar__  
__terminar..._

_***FIN***_

Hola(:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado estos pequeños "darbbles" aunque sobre pasan las 500 palabras cada uno.

Y también paso para desear un feliz día a todas las mujeres

Espero que les guste.

También quería decirles que a más tardar subiré un nuevo capítulo de "El Plan" el día miércoles y quisiera que me den algunas ideas para complementar el capítulo.

Pd: Si no saben la canción es "Mujeres" de Ricardo Arjona.

Este "fic" está dedicado a mi primera lectora y a la chica que me ayudó a subir y hacer todo esto de "escribir fics" May Saltos.

¡Te quiero hermosa! Feliz día. 08-03-2013.

Gracias.


End file.
